Outdoor School and Soubi
by Theressa
Summary: Ritsuka goes to Outdoor School with Soubi for five nights and six days. Alot can happen between these two during Outdoor School, but who will stand in there way? Yuiko? Yayoi? Or Ritsuka's teacher? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Permission Slip

Outdoor School and Soubi

By: Theressa

Chapter One

"Ritsuka, you're going to Outdoor School in two weeks? You are going, correct?" asked Soubi, a dirty blond-haired adult, looking at a black-haired boy reading a manga book named Loveless by Yun Kouga.

"Yeah, I'm going. My mom actually agreed to sign the permission slip." responded Ritsuka, looking up from his manga book to shyly smile at the earless adult.

--- Start of Flash Back ---

"Mom, c-could you sign this, please?" asked Ritsuka, shaking gently as if he saw a ghost, but was not sure if he was seeing things. "I-it's a permission slip for Outdoor School."

"Huh. . .?" a long black-haired woman looked at Ritsuka. "Of course, Ritsuka. How long will you be gone for Outdoor School?"

"F-five n-n-nights and s-six days." answered the earless boy, embracing himself for anything that might happen and handing the paper to his mother.

The mother took the paper from Ritsuka's quivering hand. While reading the paper she asked for a pen, having Ritsuka jump to his feet to find a pen. He found a bold-point pen and handed it to his mother. She was about to sign the small form, but then she paused, the pen centimeters away from the "x" that was followed by a very long line for a parent's signature.

"If I sign it and let you go, you won't lose Ritsuka's cat-ears, will you?" the mother asked her son, her voice sounding as if she murdered thousands of times and the guilt never brought her down.

This caught Ritsuka off guard. He already lost his cat-ears so why was she asking such a question. Then, it hit him. Soubi must have put a spell on him to make it look like he had not lost his ears to his mother's eyes.

"No, mother. I wouldn't do that to your 'real' Ritsuka. They're his cat-ears. . .Not mine, mother." he replied, lying to his mother.

"You promise?"

". . .Yes, mother, I promise."

--- End of Flash Back ---

"How interesting. . .? That sorry excuse for a mother is actually letting you go?" asked the disbelieved adult, watching as the black-haired boy's expression change.

"She's not a sorry excuse for a mother. If she were, I wouldn't be alive. Besides, you're a sorry excuse for a lover." accused the boy.

"Correction! If it weren't for for Seimei or I, you would be in the hospital, slowly being devoured by death." said Soubi, walking towards Ritsuka. "And I am a wonderful excuse for a lover. Would you like to test that theory out?"

"S-shut up! I. . .I" angrily whimpered the earless teenager, but then he changed the subject and his mood. "How about we test that theory of yours, Soubi?"

"Don't change the subject, Ritsuka. Finish what you were going to say." lightly scolded Soubi, grinning at the now pouting teenage boy.

"Shut up, stupid." whispered Ritsuka, looking away from Soubi.

Soubi grabbed the boy's chin, tilted it so that blue eyes and violet eyes were looking at each other. "Is that an order, master?" teasingly toyed the adult.

"No, but this is." Soubi looked into violet eyes of lust. He smiled at the boy. "Soubi, kiss me."

"As you wish, master." replied the adult, brushing his lips gently against the earless teenager. Then, they deepened the kiss, each embracing the other. The two earless males then decided to end the day and begin the night with lust for each other.


	2. Chapter 2: After School Talk

_Chapter two of Outdoor School and Soubi._

_Please, read and review! _

* * *

Chapter Two

"Sensei, did you wanted to talk to me?" curiously asked Ritsuka, poking his head into the class after school.

The teacher looked at her earless student and started to blush. Then, she tried to snap out of it, but could not so she just began. " Ritsuka-kun, I was wondering if. . .if. . .Oh dear, this is too embarrassing to ask."

"What is it, sensei? Is it about my. . .cat-ears disappearing?" shyly asked the earless Ritsuka.

"No! I-I mean yes. No, I think. . .It's both no and yes." the sensei finally admitted.

"Oh. . . So what is it?" asked the teenager.

"Did you lose them to. . ." she blushed even more that she looked like a tomato.

"To Soubi?" he finished her question. "Yes, I did. Does this bother you?"

The teacher looked at the earless student and thought to herself, 'This was soon to happen with them all so I should get use to it." Then, she gently smiled and shook her head side to side. Ritsuka let a breathe of air go in relief and smiled at her.

Ritsuka perked up, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, that reminds me, sensei! Soubi wants to come to Outdoor School with me. He wants to be a chaperone for the trip. Is it okay if he comes?"

Ritsuka's teacher looked at him and he continued. "Soubi's a lot like a dog, following his master everywhere. And it so happens to be I'm his new master. If I'm gone, there's no telling what might happen to him. Last time I left, he couldn't contact me. And he ended up not properly eating and sleeping. He was failing his classes, too."

The teacher gasped at this. "Oh dear!"

"It would be pure torture to leave him here again with no way of contacting me. Especially for five nights and six days. Last time, it was for only two days." sadly finished Ritsuka.

"Of course he can come. The poor thing suffering like that. He must really love you if that happens to him. I was even about to ask you if he could chaperone for the week." explained the teacher, feeling at a lost for the feelings Soubi had for her young student.

"Thank you, sensei. He'll be so glad to hear this. I'll see you this Sunday for Outdoor School!" Ritsuka left the doors of her classroom and then she watched him rush out of the school building from the window of her classroom. He was reunited with an awaiting earless adult. She noted how happy both were in each other presents.

• • •

"So. . . I can go?" asked the blond adult.

"Yes." answered Ritsuka.

"You do realize that even if she did say no, I would have still followed you. As long as I know where you are, I can always come to you."

"Yeah, that why I asked! You shouldn't follow me to field trips that sensei say you can't come to!" hissed Ritsuka.

Soubi chuckled. "Yes, but she's not the boss of me." he replied.

"Yeah, but I am! If I say you can't go then that's final! You're not going no matter what you do!" warned the young teenager.

"True, but that's what you said last time when you were going to visit an old friend half a mile away from here."

Ritsuka's cheeks were tainted with a light pink. "That's because you got in my pants and you tricked me into allowing to come."

Soubi smiled in victory, holding his hand out for Ritsuka's hand. "I think I should celebrate my winnings from now on and I shall take your body as my reward."

"Excuse me?! You're gonna take my body as your what?!" Ritsuka's face turned as red as his teacher's did.

Soubi lightly chuckled, grabbed Ritsuka's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Ritsuka did not hesitate to kiss him back.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

_Chapter Three of Outdoor School and Soubi!_

_Please read it and review it._

_Then tell other people to read and review it, too!_

_Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Sunday morning washed in through Ritsuka's bedroom, shinning on a figure on a bed. The figure twitched and groaned in annoyance, not wanting to wake up just yet. Then, there was a soft stroke to the figure's stomack.

"Goog morning, Ritsuka. Did you sleep well?" asked a dirty blond-haired adult, lovingly kissing the back neck of the annoyed figure.

"Soubi. . ." sexually moaned an earless raven-haired boy, stirring under his bedsheets."No, not now. I want to sleep."

"It's already 8 o' clock. We need to leave your house at 10 o' clock so we may get to your school at 10:30 a.m." reminded Soubi, pulling the boy into a hug, wrapping his arms around Ritsuka's waist and snuggling.

Ritsuka's eyes suddenly widen, sleepyness gone from his body. He started to blush and then started to struggle away from the older man's strong arms, but he failed. Soubi chuckled and asked, "What's wrong, Ritsuka. Why are you moving so much?"

"That's a stupid question, you freaken horny bastard! Didn't we have sex last night?! Why the hell are you aroused again?!" hissed the boy, trying not to moan at what he was feeling under the sheets that was touching his buttom.

"I'm a full grown adult and just one round will not satisfie me, but since you are only 13-years-old, one round is all you can handle." explained Soubi, releasing one of his hands from Ritsuka's waist and running his fingers down the earless boy's hips. Then he grabbed something between the raven-haired boy's legs, causing him to gasp. Soubi smiled, but Ritsuka was not liking where this was going.

"Okay, okay! I need to get ready! You see? I'm up! There's no need to replay last night's game." Ritsuka jumped up, removing Soubi's hand from his crotch, but was soon wrapped around in the strog arms. "I-I need a shower, Soubi. Let go of me."

"We both do. Let's shower together." Soubi replied, releasing Ritsuka only to scoop him up into his arms and carring the naked boy to his bathroom.

"W-why is it that everytime we sleep together I'm always the one naked and you're only half naked or fully clothed?! Do you not feel comfortable sleeping naked?" asked Ritsuka, noticing Soubi was missing his shirt and his pants were unzipped.

"Why you ask? It's simple. I get turned on easily and if I'm not fully clothed, there is no telling what I might do to you while you're asleep." Soubi gently smiled at his answer.

"Stupid answer." Ritsuka mumbled, but the blond adult heard. Then he realized they were heading to the bathroom that might trigger another round of the game they played last night. "W-wait, Soubi! Let's take turns showering! I'll go first and then you can go after me!"

"Yes, but if we shower together, we can save up some watering bills and some time." Ritsuka started to throw a fit when Soubi said that.

"I'm not stupid, you know! I know what's gonna happen if we take a shower together and I know it's not gonna save money or time!" complained the raven-haired boy, struggling once again the get away from the blond-haired adult.

"And exactly what is going to happen in your shower between the two of us?" questioned Soubi, knowing full well what Ritsuka was talking about, but only wanted to toy with him.

Soubi honestly was not going to shower with Ritsuka because he knew their schedule woud be delayed. However, all he wanted to do was spend as much time as possible with his young lover before they leave for Ritsuka's Outdoor School trip. And at Outdoor School, both Soubi and Ritsuka will not be able to get some private time with each other with Ritsuka's teacher, Hitomi Shinonomi-sensei, knowing about their relationship. But one way or another, Soubi is going to find some time to at least pleasure his lover, even if it meant tricking the boy and everyone else.

"Soubi! Put me down!" ordered Ritsuka.

Soubi obeyed. "Ritsuka, you have to be quiet. Your mother is still sleeping."

"Mother is use to me making all the noise. She gave up on the real Ritsuka and took me in as her real son, but she doesn't do anything for me unless I ask her." Ritsuka sadly said, slowly traveling to his bathroom. "Soubi, please, can you just wait? I reall ywant to take a shower by myself."

"As you wish." replied Soubi, stopping in front of the bathroom door, watching his lover's expression very carefully.

Ritsuka smirked when he saw the blond adult worringly watching him so he decided to cheer up. "Soubi, kiss me." he ordered.

Soubi obligieded and bent down to passionatly kiss the earless boy. It was not anything dirty. Just a simple peck on the lips, but it was still passionate. However, Ritsuka wanted a real kiss, but did not even bothered to ask. He knew Soubi was planning something because Soubi was not disaobey him. Ritsuka just knew Soubi way too well.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and now please review it!_

_Give me some feedback. _

_Anything that needs to be improved would be very much helpful._


	4. Chapter 4: Two Friends and a Teacher

_Chapter four of Outdoor School and Soubi!_

_Please, enjoy and review afterwards!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"Good morning, Ritsuka-kun!" yelled an energetic pink-haired girl, her cat-ears perking up upon seeing her best friend. Next to the girl was a boy with extremely long black hair with a bit of white on the bottom of the black hair. The boy also wore glasses that hide his eyes, but he was missing his cat-ears, unlike the girl.

Ritsuka never asked who he lost them to because that was none of his business, but that did not stop the girl from asking. He could remember the day the pink-haired girl kept asking and the long-haired boy finally told her to shut up. He never saw that coming and either did the girl because she cried and ran away before the boy could say anything else.

"Hi, you guys." Ritsuka said to his two friends, waving his hand as he walked up to them with a backpack hanging down from his shoulders.

"Morning, Aoyagi." The long-haired boy replied, pushing his glasses up his nose to see Ritsuka better.

"Yayoi, don't call me 'Aoyagi'! It's Ritsuka!" Ritsuka said, scolding the long-haired boy. Then, he turned to the pink-haired girl. "And you, Yuiko, It's only Ritsuka! Not 'Ritsuka-kun'! We've talked about this about a thousand times."

Yuiko looked at Ritsuka and she smiled gently. "You've grown taller, Ritsuka!" she pointed out, making Ritsuka blush.

"Shut up! Of course I did! I'm going to grow as tall as my big brother!"

Yuiko and Yayoi's face grew sad and fearful at the mention of Ritsuka's older brother. They both knew who Ritsuka's older brother was and they feared him even though they never meet Seimei. However, they heard stories from the one person who knew the cold hearted bastard best of all; Soubi, Ritsuka's boyfriend.

Ritsuka blinked at their expression and then smiled. "I'm going to grow as tall as him, but I will not be anything like him. That I promise."

They both smiled awkwardly as if they were afraid that Seimei was listening in on their conversation. Nobody talked, the pink-haired girl and the earless long-haired boy laughed nervously. Yuiko wanted to stop the awkward atmosphere, so she interrupted it.

"Ritsuka! Is that all you're bring to Outdoor School? I brought two suit cases with me and Yayoi only brought a small suit case, but yours is the smallest out of all of them." Yuiko asked, noticing that Ritsuka only had a shoulder bag and nothing more.

"No, I have more stuff, but Soubi will be bringing it later. He insisted that he carry my stuff to Outdoor School." Answered the teenager, looking around for his teacher, but could not find her. "Where's Shinonomi-sensei?"

"She's inside the school, calling parents to let them now when everyone should come as a reminder, but aside from that . . . You're boyfriend is coming to Outdoor School? As in chaperoning or just to give you a ride and drop off your stuff before you part for almost a week?" curiously questioned Yayoi,

Ritsuka smirked. "Why? You afraid I might get more action then you will during the time we are at Outdoor School?" teased the raven-haired boy, but noticed that Yayoi did not change is expression. "You're no fun." He mumbled.

"Yes, yes. I know I'm no fun. But at least I got my answer." Then Yayoi turned to Yuiko. "We better stay away from Ritsuka, Yuiko. He's probably going to get horny and then want to have sex with Agastuma."

Yuiko nodded, agreeing with the long-haired boy, but Ritsuka rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Don't worry you guys. I'll be with you during the time and be with Soubi at night. Case closed and don't you dare say anything else." Warned the earless teenage boy, his hands now on his hips as you continued to speak to his best friends who understood him if he all of a sudden wanted to spend some private time with Soubi. "I may have him as a boyfriend, but I decide, most of the time, when I'm in the mood to have sex."

"Hmm? There is a small percentage that he gets to have sex when I'm not in the mood, is what you just said, Ritsuka. I thought it would be all of the time. Does he force you?" questioned Yayoi, raising an eyebrow while Yuiko gasped and covered her mouth for a dramatic effect.

"No . . . He just tricks me into it." He murmured, not wanting his friends to hear, but of course they heard. It was much too quiet outside not to hear since they were the only once there with a few other students inside the school.

Ritsuka's friends giggled at him who made him blush in anger and humiliation. Then, he stormed away into the school, yelling back at them in a hearable voice, "I need to talk to Shinonomi-sensei!"

• • •

Ritsuka peered into his teacher's classroom. It was always weird how quiet and still the classrooms were during school hours, now that he had gotten use to his classmates.

"Ristuka? Is there something wrong?" asked the brunette-haired adult, her cat-ears jumping up when she heard Ritsuka entering the classroom.

"Yeah, I was wondering how long the bus ride would be." Ritsuka answered.

Ritsuka stepped closer to Hitomi. She honestly was a beautiful woman who had great qualities and knew how to handle children . . . Kind of. Of course, there would be times where her students would tease her about still having her cat-ears, but that no longer bothered her. Even with her cat-ears, she was still very mature and this was the one adult who Ritsuka idolized. Soubi did not count because . . . Well, he had his reasons.

"I'm sorry to say, Ritsuka, but . . . There are not many students coming to the field trip because the parents of many of the students did not approve of them staying over night for a couple of days." She sadly announced.

"What? Why?"

"Parents don't trust me enough with their child because I still have my cat-ears and they believe I'm not . . . m-matur-re e-enoug-gh t-to watch them!" Hitomi busted out in tears, slamming her head to her desk with a big thud.

Ritsuka grinned. "That's okay, Hitomi. It just means we get to know each other better! And with fewer students, you don't need to worry about where everyone is. And you might even learn a few of my secrets. I trust you enough, so I have decided you should know what kind of relationship Soubi and I have. We aren't only lovers, but we have a secret that many cannot understand."

Hitomi stopped crying, but was still sniffling as she listened to Ritsuka. She was extremely happy that the student she wanted to help so much, but was shunned during the Ritsuka's first few months of his year of 6th grade, was now telling her everything.

* * *

_Tell me, was it good?_

_Does it need to be longer?_

_Does it need to be shorter?_

_Is it going to fast?_

_Should I add more detail?_

_Please, share whatever you have in mind!_


	5. Chapter 5: Yaoi and Shonen Ai Books

**Chapter Five**

RITSUKA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hey, Ritsuka, so is Shinonomi-sensei all done calling everyone's parents? It's almost 11 o' clock and we're the only ones here. Everyone else went home and I asked why. All they said was there parents didn't want them going anymore." Yuiko was as sharp as ever, so I had to give her credit.

She was right, for one thing. So I had to tell her the truth. Or . . . I could make-up a little white lie. No, I am deciding against that idea. I have to be more honest with her and Yayoi. They are the only friends I have . . . Because they were the only idiots who did not get the message that I did not want any friends. Oh well.

"Yukio, I have to be honest with you. Everyone's parents think that Shinonomi-sensei is too immature to watch us for five days. So it's only going to be You, Yayoi, and me." I confessed.

"Don't forget Soubi!" she reminded me.

"Crap! I totally forgot about him! He's going to be so disappointed that I forgot about!" I thought aloud while Yuiko started to giggle. "It's not funny! We're lovers! How could I forget about Soubi? I was just talking to Shinonomi-sensei about telling her our secret!"

"Don't worry, Ritsuka, Soubi will still love you no matter what!" exclaimed Yuiko, grinning her big goofy smile that I have surprisingly grown attached to. Then, she realized I had said "secret" and instantly asked, "What secret?"

I smirked at her and told her, "I'm pregnant and I asked Shinonomi-sensei if she would be the god mother."

I watched as Yuiko's expression changed. "What? Y-y-y-you're going t-to h-have a baby?" her face flushed and so did Yayoi's.

"I'm kidding!" I told them and Yuiko began to cry.

"That was mean, Ritsuka-kun! I really thought you were going to be a mommy!"

"Why am I the mommy?" I asked and she perked up.

"Because Soubi's the daddy!" she answered me.

"Why is he the daddy? What if I want to be the father?" not that I really cared, but I was curious what was going through her mind.

"Because I read it in a yaoi book—"

"A yaoi book? Yuiko, please, don't tell me you actually like those books." I groaned. I knew what a yaoi book was and honestly, Yuiko was too innocent to read something like that.

"It looked like it was a shonen ai book. . . Wait! You know what a yaoi book is?"

Crap! She is on to me! How do I explain this one?

"Yeah, I do because Soubi kept a few of them in his bedroom, in a shoe box that was tucked away in a closet. Then, I read the books and I got horny. Unfortunately, Soubi walked in while I was trying to talk care of my problem that aroused in my pants. In the end, we ended up having sex."

Yuiko blushed and I had to smile. I loved like a sister and I would do anything to keep her safe. She was the first friend I made and I think it is time I told her the truth. She already knows that Soubi and I are dating and in a sexual relationship, but she needs to know the whole relationship. And that goes for Yayoi, as well, because I am trying to hook him up with Yuiko. He is the only one I trust to date Yuiko.

"Okay, I'll tell all of you the relationship Soubi and I really have, but until then," I paused and stared at Yuiko. "Gimme your bag, Yuiko."

Yuiko obeyed and left to fetch her bag. She returned with a pink school backpack and handed it to me. I opened it up, searched through it and sure enough, she had those books in her backpack. She was planning on taking yaoi books to Outdoor School.

"No, I don't want you to read these anymore. Yuiko, you're like a sister to me and I don't want your mind to be tainted by this kind of stuff. You need to find a real boyfriend, okay?" she understood and nodded. I smiled in response and told, "Great! So why don't you go out with Yayoi?"

Her face turned completely red and she screamed, "No! I don't love Yayoi that way! I love him as a friend!"

"Fine, then why don't you be friends with benefits?" I asked her, but she tilted her head sideways.

"Friend with benefits?" she was puzzled and I looked at Yayoi who always was quiet during these types of conversation to see his face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Ritsuka! Don't tell her something like that! And stop trying to hook us up!" he yelled at.

"Okay . . . But only for now. I'll try some other time. Don't worry, I'll succeed." I told him, confident in my ability to get two people together because it was so obvious that two people were in love with each other or one of them was suffering from unrequited love.

BACK TO NORMAL

"Okay, we are ready to go!" announced a long-haired brunette woman with glasses, walking towards the group of students.

"Shinonomi-sensei, tell Ritsuka I don't want to date Yayoi!" cried Yuiko, gripping onto the teacher who had no idea what was happening.

"What? Ritsuka, are you trying to find a suitable boyfriend for Yuiko?" asked Hitomi, innocently looking at Ritsuka.

"Yeah, but it's okay, Hitomi, I'm still looking for Mr. Right for you. I won't give up." Declared Ritsuka with a smile.

"Ritsuka, you've changed dramatically. You use to not believe in love, but ever since you lost your cat-ears, you've been looking for love for everyone else." Hitomi revealed, remembering the days that Ritsuka hated being told he was loved.

"Yeah, I know, but Soubi changed all that. I know what it's like to be in love." Whispered Ritsuka and then he spotted Soubi's car from the corner of his eye, the sun reflecting off the black metal. "Soubi? What's he doing here?"

"Oh! I hope you don't mind, Ritsuka. I had to cancel the bus because it was too much money to spend and then he called, asking which way to go to get to Outdoor School. I told him that we did not currently have a ride, so we would be arriving late, but he offered to come back and drive us there. So . . . That's our bus ride." Shyly laughed the cat-eared woman, removing the pink-haired girl.

"Oh, okay." Was all Ritsuka said because he was happy to see Soubi.

* * *

_You know the deal._

_Read and review._

_Thank you! _


End file.
